


I just can't help it.

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A day at the beach, Ending in love making, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, McCree x Reader, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: McCree dirty talkingReader x McCree request !*English is not my native language, grammar faults can be made ^^**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irukaicarus





	

**“ It’s so pretty here, isn’t it?”** You ask the cowboy who is walking next to you. The two of you decide to make a little ‘trip’ and have some time together. So McCree booked a night in an hotel close by the sea. _He heard, from Genji, that a hotel at sea is something pretty romantic, so why not give it a try?_

 **“ It sure is, buttercup “** He answers with a smile when you and him are standing in front of the ocean. **“ You know what else is pretty? “** He asks while looking at you. **“ N-No?”** You say with your cheeks becoming slightly red. **“The sea….”** He smiles and looks at the ocean. You turn a bit away and a sad expression appears on your face. **“Oh… Yeah…”** He suddenly starts laughing and gives you a poke in your arm. **“ Auw, come on sugar, it was just a joke! You know you are to most beautiful thing on the planet. “** He smiles and strokes your cheek. **“Can’t handle a little joke, can ya?”** You laugh a bit . **“ Come on let’s go and grab some ice cream. “** The man says as he takes your hand and guides you to an ice cream shop. **“ You can sit down here, I will get them~”** He gives a wink and leaves you sitting on a bench. 

After a while he returns holding two ice creams in his hands. **“Here ya go, darling. “** He hands you one of the ice creams. You smile and thank him. **“ Thank you!”** The cowboy joins you on the bench and looks at you when you take your first lick from your vanilla ice cream. **“ You like it? “** He asks as he then also takes a lick from his huckleberry ice cream. As response on his question, you nod . **“It’s great! And yours?”** You ask when looking at him. **“ It’s nice, but not as nice as you~”** He winks one time and couldn’t help but making a teasey joke, also to make up the other joke about the sea. You smile and blush a bit. He likes that reaction and he lowers his face, his lips going to your ear, whispering things in your ear: **“ You know… You can also lick other things… If you like.”** He quickly returns to his normal place after saying that and enjoys his ice cream when leaving one more wink . You blush more and then give him a hard and big poke. **“ You pervert~”**

You and the gunslinger continue the walk, after you finished your ice cream. It was a nice afternoon and when the sunset appears you and the cowboy where back at the beach, staring at the sun disappearing in the ocean while holding each others hands. **“ Thank you for this great day…”** You say while looking at him. He smiles and looks back at you. **“ Everyday with you is a great day…. But The pleasure is mine, Babe.”** He holds your hand more tightly. **“ And the day isn’t finished yet…”** He smirks a bit. You don’t understand what he means but you just smile at him. A long silence appears and after a while you and Jesse start going back to the hotel room. 

You and the man arrive at the hotel room, both of you being a bit tired. McCree let out a sigh as he enters the room, looking around. You put your coat away and also letting out a sigh. **“ So… What now? We can watch some television or…?”** You look at the cowboy when he sits down on the king size bed. **“ Or we also … can have some fun?”** He winks at you and pats on the place next to him on the bed, signing you need to sit next to him.  
You listen to the cowboy and sit next to him. **“ Ya know, I really liked this day. Just you and me. But I couldn’t help thinking about some things…”** He says while stroking your left hand with his right, not robotic, hand. You look at him a bit confused , not knowing what he means. **“ I was thinking about you…. You and me… Making love. You touchin’ my ‘gun’… And even more…”** He says while looking at your hand. Your face start to turn red, not understanding since when the hero is like this. **“You don’t like me sayin’ the things I want to do with ya? “** He asks with a grin on his face. You don’t give an answer, you don’t mind him saying those things, you even like it when he acts so naughty. 

**“ Guess ya liking it… Well then.. Let me continue…”** He smirks while he looks into your eyes, pushing you more on the bed, you laying on your back. **“ I want to touch every inch of your body… Heck some parts even more then others. “** He continues his dirty talk while pushing you more in the middle of the bed, he start spreading your legs. **“ Can’t ya see how much I love you? “** He says while crouching between your legs. **“ You turn me on without even taking your clothes off…”** His face coming closer to yours when he suddenly starts kissing you on your lips. **“ The more I think of you, the more I am turned on.”** He says while breaking the kiss. The cowboy’s bites softly in your neck, you let out a moan. **“ I love it… When you moan… It drives me crazy… So.. Babe tell me…”** He says when he kisses your nose. **" Tell me…How do you want me to do you tonight?”**


End file.
